A night at Shermer High School
by iheartjohnbender
Summary: One day Andy speaks his mind and the whole Breakfast Club is back again staying the night at school Relationships will be tested my first fan fic please review T warning Intense sexual situations and weed smokedge and launguage read and rate
1. The Idea

**Monday Lunch Allison's P.O.V**

"Do you know what I have always wanted to do ?" Andy asked smiling staring at me with his big blue eyes."What ?" I asked curious taking a bite out of what some called my unique sandwich."Stay in school after the bell rings and after everyone leaves and spend the night ." He answered still grinning like an idiot.I imagined what would happen and smiled."I have an idea ." I said taking another bite ."What?

**After Lunch Claire's P.O.V**

Thinking about my kiss with John on Saturday I saw Andy running towards me ."Claire! " Andy yelled smiling and out of breath."Hey Andy whats up?" "Allison and I have an idea........ meet us behind the back bookcases in the library were gonna spend the night in the school and skip tomorrow which wont be bad because well all be in Saturday detention again. Just call later and tell your dad your spending the night at Allison's he'll think you mean the popular Allison .Will you?" he blurted looking anxious. I thought about it for a second ."Sure " I answered smiling ."OK I'm gonna tell Brian but you have to tell Bender since he hates this place so much . " he said running off knowing I might try to get out of that if he stayed. Just then the popular Allison came up to me . "Claire that Douche John Bender got another detention from Vernon for calling me a whore. " She giggled. "You know what?? Fuck You! you are a whore and he is Not a Douche ." I snapped back heading toward Vernon's office .


	2. Bribing Kisses

**Summary:One day Andy speaks his mind and the whole Breakfast Club is back again staying the night at school Relationships will be tested.**

**This is my first Fan fic ever and in the begening I didnt do as good sorry chapters are so short theres just a lot that i worte read and rate reviews would be nice **

**- Olivia or iheartjohnbender lol :) happy reading **

* * *

John Benders P.O.V

**I walked out of Vernon's office feeling heated."Dick! she is a whore...." I muttered. Just then I saw Claire walking towards me smiling .'So shes not gonna be a bitch . ' I thought grinning back at her. "Hey Cherry " I said just as she stopped in front of me ."Hi John ." She blushed. **

**"John the whole breakfast club is spending the night here at Shermer and then skipping tomorrow so we can have detention with you on Saturday again. Will you?" "Do you think I wanna sleep in this Fucking hell hole ?" I asked. Just then Claire wrapped her arms around and kissed me John Bender.I kissed back putting my hands on her waist. Right then Claire pulled back. "Please." she looked up at me big brown eyes wide. "Yes." I said putting my lips back on hers. **

**The Bell Rang ending the day**

**John Bender was already sitting behind the bookcases in the library because he skipped last period anyway . Brian Johnson ran out of the classroom and to the library. Claire Standish made some lame excuse and walked away from her 'Friends.'Allison and Andy walked slowly hand in hand to the library.**


	3. Cherrys

**Summary:One day Andy speaks his mind and the whole Breakfast Club is back again staying the night at school Relationships will be tested.**

**This is my first Fan fic ever and in the begening I didnt do as good sorry chapters are so short theres just a lot that i worte read and rate reviews would be nice **

**- Olivia or iheartjohnbender lol :) happy reading **

**John Benders P.O.V**

**Brian came running up the stairs and dropped in a heap huffing an puffing next to me ."Even when your doing something you shouldn't your way to fuckin early. " I commented staring at him. "Hey you were here before me Bender." he defended himself voice . "I skip last period anyway and had nothing better to do ." I said lighting a ciggerette."John Mrs. Wiggen is still here what if she smells it? " he asked looking worried. "Oh please... Look. I said nudging him so that he could see the little old women who was lighting one herself. " Jesus isn't she like 80?" Brian asked looking shocked. " "Hey if shes that old she can smoke whatever she wants Ill even give her some of my pot if she wants it" I said casually. Claire opened the door slowly and ran up behind the bookcases sitting on the other side of me . "Hey Brian how'd Andy convince you to do this ?" she whispered. "Hey Princess the Wiggens is deaf watch . SPORTO WEARS TIGHTS!" I bellowed. "Required Uniform Bender. " Sporto said looking pissed coming up the stairs with Allison . "Speak of the Devil ....Whatever" I shrugged. "He threatened to tell my mom about the weed. " Brian blushed and looked down . I smirked and laughed. Just then I heard the door lock and many others as all of the teachers left earlier then usual for there convention. **

**Claires P.O.V**

**" Now what ?" I asked looking at Andy. "How about this?" John asked pulling me back and trying to kiss me . "Hold on" I stood up and walked away leaving Bender looking dissapointed. I came back lips glossy and grabbed and kissed John Bender.**

**Johns P.O.V**

**I licked her bottom lip trying to get her to open her mouth and tasted Cherrys? I pulled back grinning . She blushed and grinned back."What ?" Allison asked looking confused. "Cherry flavored lip gloss." I answered licking my lips. " I think we've spent enough time of our lives in this library ." sporto said already downstairs unlocking the door.""You have no idea ..." I muttered.**


	4. Beers and Frowns

**Summary:One day Andy speaks his mind and the whole Breakfast Club is back again staying the night at school Relationships will be tested.**

**This is my first Fan fic ever and in the begining I didnt do as good sorry chapters are so short theres just a lot that i worte read and rate reviews would be nice **

**- Olivia or iheartjohnbender lol :) happy reading **

**Claires P.O.V**

**As we walked down that empty hallway John put his arm around me .We decided on the teachers lounge because John was the only one who had been there before. John Dropped down onto the couch as if he owned the place. I did the same and Allison and Andy sat on the couch across from us and Brian was looking through the refridgerator."Bender what does Beer taste like ?" **

**Brian asked poking his head out from the fridge . " I don't know..... Good " John answered smirking .Brian opened and took his first sip of beer. "Jesus Big Bri first beer and first joint all in three days your such a delinquint." John said swallowed."Beer is good" He laughed. Allison giggled and Andy grinned. "So what happened to you guys after detention on Saturday ?" Brian asked taking another gulp. **

**" My Dad called me an ugly son of a bitch,slapped my mom and then passed out. " John shrugged. We all frowned. "My Dad asked who my boyfriend was i told him we went home and he and my drunk mother fought longer then usual about detention. " I smiled sadly. John Kissed me on the forehead. I was begining to realize how sweet underneath it all that John was.**

** " My mom lectured me and made me teach my 6 year old sister how to write the alphabet in Cursive in Spanish." Brian groaned. "Andy and me talked on the phone for like 3 hours. " Allison Smiled. "Lets play truth or dare ." I suggested. **


	5. Truth and Marrige Dares

**Summary:One day Andy speaks his mind and the whole Breakfast Club is back again staying the night at school Relationships will be tested.**

**This is my first Fan fic ever and in the begining I didnt do as good sorry chapters are so short theres just a lot that i worte read and rate reviews would be nice **

**- Olivia or iheartjohnbender lol :) happy reading **

**"Princess what are we 11?" John asked. "Hey you have nothing better to do Truth or Dare John?" I smirked. "Dare me Cherry !" "Take English lit and show up for every class. " I suggested. "Come on Cherry you gotta give me something i can do now." John Argued. "Ok then run around the school naked." I laughed. "We all know you wanted this princess." John said pulling off his shirt. I blushed shocked he was actually gonna do this. Then I noticed the scars all over his chest and back from his Father . I hate that man . "Hey I thought I was the one that has to do that " Andy laughed. "No thats during school." Allison giggled. John was pulling his jeans off and was now only in his boxers. I couldnt stop staring or blushing. "Da Da Da the moment of truth . " John sang pulling off his boxers. He opened the door and we followed him out into the hallway . We all laughed hysterically as John ran through the halls yelling "IM NAKED !!!!!" Then we couldn't hear him anymore. But we could hear Brian take another gulp of his I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned and John pulled me into a tight hug. I pushed him away but I couldnt help but laugh with the others as he was getting dressed. **

**Allisons P.O.V**

**"Truth or Dare Allison?" he turned to her. "Dare" "I dare you to kiss Jockstrap over here I havn't seen you guys kiss . " I gulped nervously . This would be my second kiss ever. I turned closed her eyes and pressed my lips against Andrew Clarkes. Bender whistled. "Go Sporto !" I blushed. "Fuck you Bender!" Andy snapped back. He was really cute when he was mad blue eyes flaring. "Right back at ya! " He smirked. "Truth or Dare Brian?" I turned to face him. "Truth ." Brian said cautiously taking another gulp of his beer. "Do you wear tighty whiteys?" I laughed. Andy cracked up his blue eyes sparkeling. Brian blushed and looked at the carpet. "Yea..." he mumbled. Bender chuckeled and Claire grinned. "Truth or Dare Andy?" "Truth." "Are you just defending them as required uniform because you know there tights?" Brian smiled. "Fine there tights." Andy admitted. Bender smirked. "Truth or Dare Bender?" Andy looked at him . "Truth ." "How many girls have been with ?" **

**Claires P.O.V**

**I don't know if I really wanted to hear the answer to this question. "Been with Been with? 1 just messing around like 10 ."I was relieved. "Wow ..." Andy commented shocked. "Truth or Dare Cherry?" John asked looking at me ." Dare" " I Dare you to marry me ." John said. Everyone stared at me to see what I would say. **


	6. Closet Marriage Cherrys

**"Even though I have only really known you 3 days yes." Johns eyes got wide ."Really?" "Yea tomorrow since were skipping anyway?" "Yeah Mrs. Claire Bender. " he said smiling. "You guys cant be serious. ...." Brian argued. "Yea we are." I said smiling. "Wait no Mrs. Cherry Bender ." John laughed. I hit him playfully . "You guys are insane but I love it " Allison giggled. I grinned at her ." Hey Bender you got any weed on you?" Allison asked. " Ya Klepto just dont smoke it all " John said throwing the bag at her. Then he grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room closing the door behind us . We went into Vernons Paranoid safe room complete with Matress. "You really want to marry me Cherry?" John asked putting his hands on my waist."Yea I do and I won't be a Cherry for long if were getting married. " I stated. "Are you hinting at somethig princess?" John asked. "Just shut up and kiss me John ." I said laying down on the matress. He looked shocked but layed down kissing me . Yes we used a condom were not stupid. **

**About an hour later we lay there arms around each other. "You may not be a cherry but you will always be my cherry " John said sweetly kissing my neck . "I'm happy to be your Cherry John ." I said holding him tight. "And Im happy to not be a cherry because of you." I giggled . "BENDER!!! CLAIRE!!!! BRIAN JUST PASSED OUT!" Andy Bellowed in the hallway . "Hold on to your tights sporto !" John yelled.**


	7. Drunk High and pissed off kisses

**We got dressed as fast as we could and followed Andy back to the teachers lounge. **Brian was laying on the ground passed out. Allison was obviously still high giggling and pointing at Brian. "Calm down jockstrap...hes just drunk what a whimp One beer." John said taking one look and throwing him onto the couch .Suddenly Allison crawled over and wrapped her arms and legs around Andys leg ." I Love you ...." She said in a little girls voice ."Jesus Bender thats some strong shit Look at Ally....." Andy remarked. " Andy babe lets go in the closet and Do it !" she said standing up and taking Andys hand."Ally No your high no way ..." Andy said."Does that mean you don't love me ?" She asked sniffiling. "Ally No it doesn't mean that just not right now ok?" Andy assured her. "Ok" she frowned."Give me some of that" I said eyeing the bag John was about to put in his pocket. "Ok but if theres a chance you might act like her then its only fair that I smoke some too. " he argued rolling one.

After a few minutes in no ones point of veiw.....

Claire:John you smell so good (Clinging to him and sniffing. )

John: Cherry Look the earth fell away and this couch is just floating in space SPORTO! KLEPTO! quick get on here before u fall!He said with a look of true fear in his eyes holding onto Claire.

Allison: I don't want to die! she squeaked jumping onto the couch.

While all of this happened andy was laughing his ass off and Brian was still passed out. Allison finally calmed down after a while and sat watching Claire and John with andy . John snapped out of it soon.

After.... Claires P.O.V

"John I think Vernons in Love with me beat his ass?" I yawned."No more pot for you princess." John Chuckeled. Then Brian Sat up "What the Fuck?" He asked looking at the beer bottle. Suddenly he ran into the hallway and we heard vomiting noises. Allison got up and without a word followed Brian into the hall.

Brians P.O.V

She kneeled down next to me and put her hand on my back. "You okay Brian?" she asked looking into my when close up Allison was a beauty ."Never Ever drinking beer again" I said wiping my mouth. Allison laughed "Try vodka next time." she smiled. it was then that I realized I had a huge on Allison Reynolds. She walked away. I was Jealous of Andrew Clarke not because of his social status or wrestling abilities but because he was dating the rare beauty that was Allison Reynolds. I knew he didnt deserve her.

Johns P.O.V

Brian came back in looking as sober as ever."Johnsons cannot hold the alcohol thats what it is ." Claire declared busting out in a fit of hysterical pot-filled laughter. Brian blushed looking clearly upset."Hey Big Bri dont take it personal shes high she would never say that to you " I assured him ."Oh " He said looking better. Everyone looked at me as if I had grown wing. " What the fuck are you guys staring at?" I asked fire in my eyes. I looked at Klepto and Jockstrap."Nothing its jus that you dont usually care when people are being assholes to someone else." he said looking down. "JUST BECAUSE I DONT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT DOESNT MEAN I DONT CARE WHY WOULD YOU KNOW ANYWAY HOW I USUALLY ACT JOCKSTRAP? YOU DONT KNOW ME FOR SHIT!" I bellowed. "And dont talk to me like you do Clarke ." I finished. "John please he didn't mean it ...." Claire said grabbing onto my arm. " No princess he did. " I said shaking her off and walking into the hall. "Andy why the fuck do you have to do that to him treat him like scum? Allison said following me out the door.

Claires P.O.V

Andy slumped down on the couch probaly thinking about saturday.

Allisons P.O.V

I followed John until he stopped screamed in rage,kicked a locker and slumped down beside it. He didn't want me to tell anyone but as I sat down beside Shermers Bad Ass John Bender I saw tears stream from those pain-filled suddenly beautiful eyes."Im so Fucking sick of everyon thinking they know me and that im some asshole that only cares about his dope. Shit I know Im not the best this world has to offer but im not Charles Manson or somehing . I know it really wouldnt matter if i lived or died hell if i died it probally make some people more happy." he shrugged. " Andy doesnt really mean it you just get under his skin . People kno shit. John you are one of the best this world has to offer dont listen to the shit Vernon and your Dad try to cram down your would matter if you died. Claire and I would cry for months. If you ever try and off yourself I will royally kick your ass. You may be an asshole at times but your our asshole and we love you John Bender. Jeez that our asshole part just didnt sound right." I laughed. Tears in my eyes threatening to fall.

Johns P.O.V

I smiled. "Months? You'd miss your asshole that much ?Do you really love me ?" I asked. Allison laughed.

Allisons P.O.V

Then without thinking I pressed my lips against John Benders.


	8. Closet partys and Art Cheaters

**He kissed back and soon the kiss ended short and sweet." Ally I..... If I wasn't ......Claire....." He dropped off. "I know and I have Andy." I stood up starting to walk back. he grabbed my hand " Wait consider this my bacholer party." he said pulling me into a closet. He pulled me tight against him i wound my fingers through his shaggy hair as we kissed passionatly. His hands teased the skin between my sweater and skirt.I grabbed his hand and pulled it up under my sweater and onto my boob. He moaned but then pulled away. "We can't .....We gotta stop.."he pulled away . " I know" I grumbled realizing he was still holding my boob. "John Uh..." I pointed. "Yeah uhm sorry he said pulling his hand back to his side."We can never tell and this can never happen again . " I said straightening my sweater. John nodded and walked back as if nothing happened.**

**Claires P.O.V**

**Waiting for Allison and John to get back was akward silence No One talked. I almost went to go get them but staring at the floor I saw Johns bandanaed boots walk in and behind were allisons Chuck Taylors. "No hard feelings Sporto?" John asked sticking out his hand in Andys direction. "Sorry man... No hard feelings."Andy went to shake his hand but John pulled away. "You Asshole" Andy laughed. "Yeah but accroding to Klepto here Im your guys's Asshole!" John laughed. I grinned at him and Brian cracked up along with Andy .It was a true Breakfast club moment.**

**Johns P.O.V**

**Allison made me feel better and Hot Ha! shes a tease I thought almost laughing.I wanted things to have gone further in the closet . Yet I feel guilty I love Cherry were getting married tomorrow and Im actually excited. .But what I did with Allison... Oh well It can Never happen with Allison.I guess me and Jockstrap will be at eachothers throats until the world ends.I hate these wallet whores Fuck Em!**

**Brians P.O.V**

**Suddenly Bender pulled out his wallet and grabbed a trash can and lit all the pictures of his 'Considering Girls' on fire. They well all ash in about five minutes.**

**Claires P.O.V**

**I giggled and opened the window. I grabbed the trash can and dumped the ashes out."Rest in Peace Whores!" John grinned at me . "Thats my princess." he stood up and pulled me close. "So ladylike...." I smiled.**

**Allisons P.O.V**

**Why the Fuck did I have to kiss Bender. I feel so guilty about Claire and Andy . Yet I couldnt deny what I really wanted...To fuck Bender In the Plain and simple.'Fuck' why did fuck make it sound so slutty? Am I a slut?? I loved sweet Andy though with his blue eyes and blonde bender with that dark hair with the streak of grey and brown indescribable eyes. Oh who am I kidding I want to claw Claires eyes I noticed Brian was staring at me and he noticed that I noticed and looked wad a sweetheart and a cutie but yea....."Hey Uh lets each pick a room and stay there for an hour." Brian all agreed.**

**Once I was settled in the art room I heard the door open and lock and in came John Bender." Oh fuck this I want you Allison ." He said grabbing and kissing me."But what about?" I motioned toward the door."We have an hour until we meet back at the loung- " I cut him off with my lips and I was tearing at his shirt his hands were up mine. I ripped mine off and he unclasped my bra as I finally got his shirt off. In about 2 seconds it seemed we were fully undressed and on the art table."John Bender we have a huge Fucking problem." I declared kissing his neck. " I know."**

**MeanWhile**

**Andys P.O.V**

**What was I doing? I walked around until I found Claire alone in the English room. I opened the door put my arms around and kissed her. She kissed back.**

**Claires P.O.V**

**I feel so guily John,Marrige,What the Fuck?I can't stand this. I started walking towards shop room and Andy walked back to the I heard noises from the art room. I peeked in the window and couldn't believe what I saw....John and Allison were naked on the table. I only kissed and he was popping Allisons cherry as we speak.I ran past the science lab and Into the bathroom.**


	9. The Death of the Prom Queens Wordrobe

**Brian Johnsons P.O.V**

**Claire suddenly ran by crying. I followed her until the bathroom door slammed in my face.I knocked."Uh..Claire Whats worng?" "Brian just Go sorry just Go!" she yelled.I noticed it had been an hour so I went back to the lounge.**

**John benders P.O.V**

**I walked in with Allison behind sat looking worried then he stood up."John Claires in the bathroom wont come out." I was instantly pissed if he did this to her I was going to kick his nerdy ass. I ran and barged in to the girls bathroom. Claire was hyperventalating and throwing up she was crying so hard. Her makeup was in streaks all over her face and her hair was messed did this to her I was gonna turned and saw me."Claire what happened? Why are you crying?" I asked kneeling down next to her.**

**"John just Leave me the Fuck alone..." she said anger in her voice."Claire what? Why?" I was so confused." I kissed Andy and I felt guilty I went to go talk to you but I saw you with Allison." She started crying harder and the color drained from my face."How could you do this to me Bender to andy?" she asked screaming saying my last name as if it were a disease."Claire I..." she was shaking with anger she stood up and kicked me in the stomach with her designer boots and slapped me so hard across the face a bruise was already forming.I couldnt believe I hurt Claire like she ran out of the bathroom leaving me crumpled on my side.I heard Allison come in."John what the Hell happened to you?" she asked dropping down next to me."Go away what we did is causing Claire to have a mental breakdown So leave me alone I dont want anything to do with you klepto." with a squeak she left. After I finally got up I went back to the lounge Andrew had a look of hurt on his face and anger when he saw me. Allison was sitting in a corner. Brian was looking worried and Claire wasn't there."Where is she?" I looked at Brian."**

**I haven't seen her since she ran into the bathroom." Brian stuttered. I ran all around the school looking for Claire. Then when I was in the library I looked up and saw the hole I fell through.I went to the closet and climbed up into the hole .I heard and followed not to crawl onto moldy panels I saw her curled up in a ball on her side. She didnt see me but she crawled the other way towards the vent that went onto the roof. I didn't know what to say so I just went back to the lounge. When I opened the door Andy was in my face knocking me to the ground."Bender Fuck You!"I lay stiff as a board as he threw a barrage of punches. I deserved it."Andy No! stop please! its my fault for kissing him in the first place!! Stop please! Don't!" when he didnt she punched him as hard as she could. He stopped backing away. Brian came and helped me up and we walked out.**

**Claires P.O.V**

**I was now walking home. I cannot believe this I feel like he literally ripped my heart out. It hurts were my heart is. I'll show him....I ....**

**The next day everyone decided to go to school**

**Johns P.O.V**

**Sitting on the steps I saw Claire walking up to the school. But the Cherry color of her hair that I loved was gone she had dyed it was wearing an oversized hoodie red lipstick and black wasnt right. Her eyes had huge bags and black circles underneath them as if she had been crying all was No way anyone would recognized her as Claire Standish. She looked like one of the whores that hung with my crowd.I felt sick to my stomach that I had causesd this.**

**Allisons P.O.V**

**Back to being a nobody...My throat still hurts from ignoring me I havnt seen Claire and John wont look at me. Brian gave me a little smile but nothing could be the same.**

**2 months later.**

**Johns P.O.V**

**I cant stand this anymore Claires still dressing like this and she never shows up for school shes always and me are better friends and hes actually good friends with Moe and Brody .If Claire was here today......**

**Allisons P.O.V**

**Its as if that saturday never happened only it did.**

**Andys P.O.V**

**I just can't believe she did this to me. I loved her I still Love her......**

**Johns P.O.V**

**The bell rang and I waited until I saw Claire walking I grabbed her turned her around and kissed her with all that I had. **


End file.
